


3 Cheers[5 Years]

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Liam who loves Zayn who loves Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Cheers[5 Years]

**Author's Note:**

> Angst.

 

    Niall knew, lying in sweat soiled sheets, how Liam felt being with him. How it felt to be in control, he felt the power, but yet he felt the hurt as well. He knew Zayn loved him, he loved Zayn, but Zayn loved him more. He could tell Zayn to jump, so far down, and no resistance would he meet. It reverberated in the way Zayn said his name  _NiallNiall_ , a chant breathless and open. Vulnerable, he had Zayn so vulnerable, the boy who barely cracked. Zayn open and  _soso_ vulnerable. He felt the power, but he felt the hurt as well. He felt the pain, because though he loved Zayn, Niall isn’t  _in love_  with him. He thinks it would be easier that way, if he wasn’t already  _in love_  with Liam.

~

               Later, when they’re showered and clean Zayn realizes the truth. He’s settled, strong arms wrapped around Niall’s pale form, and “I’m in love with you.” He mumbles into the skin of Niall’s back.

               Niall doesn’t shift or ask  _wha?_  as if he’s not heard. Simply, in the same quiet tone he mutters filthy words of passion, he says, “And I love you Zayn.”

But Zayn knows the difference.

~

               “Look at me,” Niall ground out, pain fading to pleasure, feeling so full. “Look at me Liam. You’re not allowed to think of him, not when you’re with me.” He knew of course, love made you a better observer than youought to be. “I know that’s what you’re doing Li.” Blue eyes Liam still can’t see flash with hurt, he’s still, waiting for Niall to say he can move, hips pressed tight to Niall’s bum. “Look at me Liam! Fuck Liam, please…” His voice trails off and Niall sounds so lost right now, so alone.

               Brown eyes open to flushed pale cheeks and _blueblue_  eyes filled with so much anger, so much. Eyes filled with anger, hate, jealousy and love, Liam keeps a steady gaze and fucks Niall slow, just like he usually does. Also per usual, he has to remember that this is Niall under him, not Zayn.

This time though, he keeps his eyes open, afraid he’ll break them both.


End file.
